First Sight
by WordNerd1977
Summary: My version of Patsy and Delia meeting, and a relationship forming. Rated M for later chapters. *** It's happening folks! I am actually staring to work on this again! 8/14/18 - updated chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

The London park bustled with students and off duty nurses enjoying the warmth of the rare, clear day. Patsy Mount was amongst them; her disinterested blue eyes briefly registering the passersby. As a soft breeze caressed her pale skin, she couldn't resist the urge to lift her serene face to the warmth of the sun. Her blonde hair shone bright as she took a long pull off a cigarette, exhaling slowly toward the sky.

It was incredibly peaceful there on her bench. She found so much of the city filled with a constant racket and wretched stench that breathing the clean air of green grass and blossomed flowers in the quiet of the park was refreshing.

People came and went, passing her by without attracting any specific notice until the disembodied laugh and the lilting tones of a Welsh accent piqued Patsy's attention, causing her to glance around. A group of young women strolled toward her down the park path, chatting and gesticulating excitedly. One woman in particular drew Patsy's attention, with hair the color of rich, dark chocolate, up in the respectable nursing bun, fringe falling over her forehead.

Just as the group crossed in front of her bench, the woman's brilliant blue eyes glanced over and Patsy was entranced. Worrying her lower lip, Patsy looked on with a combination of anxiety and curiosity as the brunette's pace slowed and she turned to take a few backward steps before coming to a stop.

One of the members of the group called back to the woman watching her intently. "Delia, are you coming?"

Without breaking eye contact with Patsy, the intriguing woman turned her head slightly toward her friends, raising her voice in reply. "No, I don't think so. I'll catch you up later." She stood there assessing Patsy with eyes sharp and arms crossed in contemplation. Uncomfortable with so much unwavering attention, Patsy squirmed on the bench, mindlessly picking at the skin around a thumbnail.

Briefly glancing to the retreating group, Patsy's questioning eyes were pulled back to the enthralling stranger still examining her. Her mouth had gone dry and her belly fairly took flight with a thousand tiny butterflies as a voice of fear deep inside warned, _Walk away! Now!_

A decision had apparently been reached as the young woman — _Delia,_ _trouble_ — strode toward her. Apprehension peaking and heart hammering, Patsy dropped and crushed the forgotten cigarette beneath the toe of her shoe before clasping her hands tightly in her lap.

Coming to stand in front of her, Patsy watched as Delia extended a properly manicured hand. "Hello there. I'm Delia Busby. First year nursing student."

Prying her own hands apart, Patsy was unsettled to feel how clammy her palms had become. Taking a moment to surreptitiously wipe her palms by smoothing out the skirt of her nursing uniform. She hoped she looked a whole lot more relaxed than she felt. Her anxiety jumping another level when she took Delia's hand; it was both strong and soft, and altogether terrifying.

Clearing her throat, Patsy worked to keep her nervous voice steady. "Patience Mount. But please, call me Patsy." Releasing Delia's hand, Patsy leaned back on the bench, attempting her own appraisal of this incredibly...friendly...woman.

The voice cackled inside her, and she momentarily acknowledged it. _Alright, yes! She's enchanting and undeniably beautiful. Now shush!_

With a raised eyebrow and twitch of her chin toward the empty seat on the bench, Delia asked to sit.

A lump formed in Patsy's throat, interfering with her ability to speak. Instead she gestured toward the vacant space in a way she hoped looked carefree; when in truth her ears were on fire and her foot jiggled uncontrollably. She watched with fascination as Delia settled onto the bench and sighed as she tipped her face to the warmth of the sun, the hint of a smile on her lips.

In the silence that followed, Patsy joined her, inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm her mind and body. It failed. The scent of the woman beside her invaded Patsy's senses, sending her mind tumbling. Of course the ever present layer of antiseptic that surrounded all nurses was there. But also an element that transported her to a field of wildflowers after a storm, with soothing notes of lavender and mint. It was pleasant. And it was frightening.

Eyes closed, Patsy finally found her voice and hesitantly broke the silence. "So. You're Welsh." Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she found her companion grinning at her.

"How very observant of you." Delia quipped and popped up off the bench.

Panic rushed through Patsy. No matter what the voice warned, no matter the fear she felt in every nerve, she wasn't ready for her time with this woman to end _._ But as she began to protest, Delia spoke again. "Come along."

When Patsy stood on shaky knees, Delia took a step back with appraising eyes, index finger tapping against pursed lips. Self-conscious, Patsy glanced down at herself. "What?"

Delia, eyes wide and a smirk pulling at one corner of her mouth, gestured along Patsy's length. "You're tall."

Patsy chuckled softly in relief and rolled her eyes. She breathed deeply and glanced around. "Where are we going?"

"Patience Mount, you are going to show this Welsh girl the best fish and chips shop nearby."

Patsy's world had just been turned upside down, and she had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

Ushering her new friend into the small shop, Patsy gave an embarrassed wave when the stout, balding gentleman behind the counter bellowed a friendly greeting. "Nurse Mount! Very good to see you, again! And Nurse Mount's lovely friend. Welcome."

"Samuel, Nurse Busby here is new to London and wished to know where to find the best fish and chips in the area. So of course I brought her to you."

Samuel laughed jovially. "Splendid! Splendid! A couple pints to wash it down?"

"None for me, I have to go back to the hospital, shortly. But I will take some of your lemonade, if you have any."

Samuel nodded. "I do. I do. And you, Nurse Busby?"

"Lemonade sounds wonderful."

Patsy smirked, following without comment as Delia led them to a table away from the other patrons. Sitting across from her, Patsy's anxiety rose at the interest behind Delia's eyes. She had no idea what to say, her mind was both chaos and completely empty.

Luckily, Delia got the conversation going. "So, why nursing?"

It should have been an innocent place to begin, considering they were both in nursing uniforms. But the heavy feeling of sadness and pain that rushed through Patsy made it quite evident that it was a difficult subject.

Delia obviously sensed it immediately, jumping in quickly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Patsy blinked to chase away the ghosts of the past and slowly shook her head, reaching into her bag to pull out her cigarette case. Her hands shook slightly as she put one to her lips. "No, it's fine. It's a rather long, grey story, I'm afraid. Fit for another time, I think."

Delia smiled gently, compassionately. "Yes, another time."

They were rescued from the weight of the moment by Samuel delivering their meals, wishing them the best. The table remained quiet as they ate, and sipped their refreshing lemonades.

"Well?"

Delia looked up, brow furrowed questioningly.

Pointing a finger toward her own food, Patsy asked "What do you think?"

"Oh! It's very good. Thank you."

Delia appeared deflated, distracted, and Patsy felt responsible. "I'm sorry I've gone and upset you."

Delia emphatically shook her head. "No! Patsy, it's me who's sorry. I should have let you...I don't know. We just met. You don't know me from Eve I want to get to know you. But not at the expense of invading your privacy."

Patsy smiled softly, reaching out to briefly touch Delia's hand before looking around uncomfortably and pulling back as she cleared her throat. "It feels very strange. You can ask anyone who knows me, I don't share much with others. Yet I feel I could tell you anything: every thought, every memory. It's just that some are not meant to be shared over fish and chips. Do you understand?"

Delia's eyes were wide at her honest confession. "I do."

They smiled shyly at each other for a moment before going back to their lunch and drink, but the general vibe of the table was much lighter. Delia began to chatter energetically about things she had been learning in lectures and the wonder of London itself. About being uncertain what to expect next but determined to prove her mother wrong. About how she wanted to be more than just a wife and mother. About the trials of sharing a bathroom with the dozen other girls on her floor of the nurses home.

Finally, Delia wound down, and asked with apparent hesitation, "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Patsy tensed slightly before grabbing her lemonade to swallow the lump of fear in her throat. "Uh, no. No I'm not. Are you?"

Delia shook her head no.

Glancing at her watch, Patsy sighed. "I'm very sorry, but I need to be getting back."

With an obviously uneasy smile, Delia nodded, "Well thank you for this afternoon. You have been exceptionally kind, thank you."

Perplexed, Patsy cocked her head. "That sounded awfully formal. Come along, let's go."

It was a quiet walk back; each woman comfortable next to the other, and equally uncomfortable with her own wandering thoughts.

At the entrance to the nurses' dormitory, Patsy turned to Delia but couldn't quite bring herself to meet those piercing blue eyes. Instead she looked to the sky, watching birds flitter about. "I wish I didn't have to go back to the hospital." She finally mustered up her nerve to glance at Delia.

The butterflies in her belly once again took flight when Delia smiled at her. "Will I see you around?"

Patsy tried to squash the excitement that bubbled up inside her at the thought of seeing Delia again. She daringly met Delia's eyes with conviction. "Most assuredly." With obvious reluctance, she walked away, but cast a glance over her shoulder. Realizing Delia was still there, watching her, she half-turned and gave a small wave. Delia returned it, before hurrying inside when the door opened.

Patsy couldn't stop grinning, and thinking _Weird day._

* * *

That evening, Delia hummed softly as she stood in front of the mirror hanging in her room, applying night cream. She had enjoyed a long, relaxing soak in the communal tub, pondering the odd day she'd had. She'd been so...bold. It was rather shocking. But Patsy really hadn't seemed put off.

 _So maybe..._

A quick knock interrupted her thoughts. Continuing to rub cream into her skin, Delia opened the door. When she saw the tall blonde standing there shyly, Delia squeaked and slammed the door shut. Leaning back against it, she closed her eyes and groaned, mortified.

"Delia?" She heard muffled through the door.

"Uh, hello Patsy. How...how was your day?" She spoke back through the door, grimacing at how lame she sounded.

"Do you think I might come in for a moment?"

Delia tapped her fingers on the door, considering what to do. She sighed, and opened the door a crack. "Okay, but you have to face the wall."

Patsy snorted as she stepped inside, but did as ordered, with hands clasped behind her.

Delia stared at Patsy's back. "Sorry, I just...well...wasn't expecting you."

"It's alright, I just came to wish you a good night."

Delia grinned at this, crossing her arms and leaning against the desk. "How did you find my room?"

Delia saw tension enter the woman's shoulders as she began to turn. "Ah, ah, ah. Face the wall Nurse Mount."

Patsy shrugged, "I just asked a few people. Can I please turn around?"

"Most definitely not. I look ghastly!"

Patsy looked at her feet and whispered, "I doubt that."

They were quiet for several moments, neither sure what to say or do. Finally Patsy broke the silence, still speaking down to her feet. "It has been a very strange day, I'm not quite certain what to make of it really. But I wanted to see you...for a moment... I should go now."

"Wait…" Delia paused, her voice tremulous. "Thank you, for coming by. You're right, it has been strange, but...in a good way, I think. So, goodnight. And I hope you have a very good day tomorrow."

Patsy nodded and left. Leaving Delia with some very confused emotions.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were crammed full of lectures, exams, long shifts and surly patients at the hospital; Patsy barely had time to eat. But as she lay in bed each night, utterly exhausted, her thoughts would drift to Delia: wondering how her day had been, if she was getting enough sleep, if she was thinking about her at all. Then she would rub her face and groan.

 _You're being ridiculous. Beyond ridiculous._

When she finally had an afternoon free, she stopped by Delia's room but there was no answer to her knock.

"Are you looking for Delia?"

Patsy turned to see a plump redhead walking down the hall. "I am, yes."

"I passed her at the park about 15 minutes ago."

Patsy was moving before she had even tossed a polite "thank you" over her shoulder.

She hurried down the street and into the park. As she rounded a large, neatly pruned hedge, she spotted Delia sitting on a bench; actually, it was the same bench where they had met. Her steps faltered and she paused a moment to simply observe: Delia sat with a book in her lap, completely oblivious to the world moving around her as silky tendrils of dark hair fluttered in the breeze, licking a finger before turning a page. Patsy thought she could easily watch this woman all day, but voices in the distance got her feet moving.

When her shadow fell over the woman on the bench and her book, Patsy crossed her arms and tried to sound stern. "I believe you are in my spot."

Carefully closing the book, Delia squinted at the figure above her. "Yes, I know. It seemed to work out well for you. So I thought I would try it out for a bit." She gestured a hand toward Patsy, "and here you stand."

Patsy smirked, this woman was different from anyone she had ever met. "Care for a cup of tea, Ms. Busby?"

"Always, Ms. Mount." 

* * *

Delia poured tea for them both, looking expectantly at Patsy with her hand hovering over the milk and sugar.

"Just a splash of milk...a bit more. Perfect. Thank you." Pulling the cup across the table, Patsy stirred slowly and spoke softly. "Tell me something about yourself. Something no one else in London knows."

Delia pondered the question for a moment while she prepared her own tea, then leaned in, dramatically whispering "I hate needles."

Patsy barked a laugh, covering her mouth in apologetic embarrassment when other patrons in the tea shop flashed annoyed glances at them. Head bowed, she looked up sheepishly, afraid she had hurt Delia's feelings by laughing at her fear. But Delia simply grinned at her. Patsy tipped her head, eyes squinting with suspicion, "Are you pulling my leg?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Delia shook her head. "No, I'm completely serious."

"I'm afraid you may be going into the wrong field."

Delia waved a hand in the air, "Oh, I can stick other people all day long without flinching, I just don't want them...you know...sticking in me."

Patsy chuckled. "I see."

"What about you?"

"I...cannot...swim." She punctuated each word with a tap of a finger on the handle of her cup.

"Are you afraid of water?" The look on her face showed that Delia was genuinely curious.

"No, I just never learned. It wasn't proper when I was younger, and then..." she shrugged. "It didn't really matter once I got older."

Delia peered her over the rim of her teacup. "Well, perhaps someday, you will let me teach you."

 _Aaaand the butterflies are back ._ "Perhaps, someday."

Delia's gaze grew unfocused, smiling softly at a distant memory. "It's odd. I don't remember a time when I couldn't swim. My father would tell you I turned into a fish every summer."

Patsy smirked at the idea of a tiny Delia frolicking in the cool waters on a blistering hot day. "And your mother? What would she tell me?"

Delia sighed and gave a half-smile that hinted of sadness, her a finger drawing invisible doodles on the starched, white tablecloth. "She would enjoy telling you all about how I disappeared every summer, shirking my female duties. She loves to remind me of the importance of learning to be a good wife, and how disappointed my husband will be."

"You don't believe those things are important?" Patsy found that she was suddenly very interested in Delia's answer.

Delia just shrugged noncommittally.

They quietly finished their tea, casting shy glances across the table at the each other. Patsy peered out the window, softly asking "Would you like to take a walk? Back through the park, perhaps?"

"Yes. I would." 

* * *

They strolled side by side down the path, arms brushing occasionally. Patsy had Delia in tears laughing at impressions of their very stern night matron. Delia's chest tightened at the sound of happiness in Patsy's voice. She wanted to reach out and take Patsy's hand, her palm practically itched for it.

When the woman beside her grew quiet and somber, veering off the path, Delia followed without hesitation. Delia watched a moment, waiting as her friend leaned back against the tree; it was obvious she was struggling with something and needed time to make a decision. So Delia did what came naturally, she talked.

"I used to love climbing trees when I was younger. I would wear a pair of my cousin Liam's old trousers, but I would still go home covered in scrapes and bruises. Mam would get so angry with me. Lecturing me on how it wasn't lady-like behavior to be running and climbing and doing what 'only the good Lord knows what else.' I didn't care, it was fun. And if the boys were allowed, then I didn't understand why I shouldn't be allowed, too. I was just...enjoying life. After all, we're only given the one."

Leaning against the trunk of the tree next to Patsy, their arms touched. She was gazing up into the branches, at the sky peeking through the leaves, when she felt Patsy take her hand. The connection was real, it was powerful. And when Patsy began to pull away, Delia held tight; she wanted just a moment longer. But when they heard voices on the path, Delia gave the hand a squeeze before letting go.

Pushing off the tree, Patsy began pacing, sighing deeply before she began her "why nursing" story. She spoke of life in a Japanese prisoner of war camp, with all of the pain and suffering she experienced, about the nightmares that still woke her, covered in sweat. Delia cried silent tears as she listened to how Patsy had cared for her mother and sister, and many others, in the dirty medical facility as they succumbed to typhoid and other diseases. How she worked double shifts to earn extra food, which she gave to the extremely malnourished patients. How, as a child of 10, she had to help choose who would receive the limited supply of antibiotics, and who would die.

Delia couldn't move, even to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks, for fear it would startle Patsy, reminding her that Delia was there, listening to her put words to her demons. It was plain that no one had been allowed behind these walls, not even to help Patsy heal. And so Delia stood and listened, her heart breaking again and again over terrible stories of beatings and rape. It was surreal that this intelligent, funny, kind, beautiful woman had endured these horrors.

Some time later, Patsy stopped; she just stood there, looking broken and alone. But Delia would be damned if she was going to let Patsy feel alone and afraid ever again. So she went to her, and wrapped her in her arms. Patsy was rigid at first, then melted into the embrace and sobbed into Delia's neck. Delia held on tight, rubbing her back and stroking her hair, until Patsy had cried herself out and pulled back.

Both women scrubbed at their tear stained cheeks.

"Delia, look, I'm..." Patsy's voice was raspy and raw from the release of such intense emotions.

But Delia wouldn't let her finish that thought. "No, don't. Come on."

"Where?"

"To my room. I have a bottle of whiskey, and I'm pretty sure that's exactly what we both need right now."

They were quiet on the walk back to the dorm and up the stairs. Halfway down the hall, one of her classmates stuck her head out of her room. "Oh, Delia, thank goodness! I heard footsteps and I desperately hoped it was you! Can you please, please, please help me? I've been working on this Latin assignment for hours, and I just...help!"

"Sure, but can it wait a bit longer? I need to..."

But Patsy cut her off. "No, you don't. I'm just going to go." She was backing down the hall before she had even finished speaking.

Delia took a couple steps after Patsy, calling out "No, wait..." But she was already gone.

"So, do you think you could help me now?"

Still looking down the hall, Delia mumbled a distracted reply. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Of course."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Delia spent the next few days cycling between confusion and compassion. She had tried talking with Patsy later that emotional day, but there had been no answer to her knock. She left a note the following day, and again the day after that. But nothing.

She struggled to stay focused in the lecture hall and forced herself to attend meals with friends, trying her best to appear normal. But alone in her room at night, her mind drifted; inventing stories about what she may have said or done wrong, remembering everything Patsy had shared and how vulnerable she must have felt, and processing the feelings her new friend evoked within her. Thoughts tumbling over and over, with no resolution until she was emotionally exhausted, finally falling into a troubled sleep. And then she would do it all over again the next day.

She was understandably on edge later that week when a note slid under her door as she prepared for the day. Irritated, she snatched it up and flung open the door, spotting the back of a tall blonde hurrying down the hall away from her.

"Oh no you don't," she mumbled before calling out, her voice snapping at the air like a whip. "Nurse Mount, stop right there." To her surprise, Patsy stopped; her shoulders tensing before sagging. Inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling slowly through tight lips, she marched down the hall to plant herself firmly before Patsy. With one fist pressed against a hip, Delia held the crushed note in the other. Dark, sculpted eyebrows raising expectantly.

Patsy had the good sense to look sheepish. Tugging on an earlobe, she sighed heavily before meeting Delia's eyes. "I...uh...wasn't sure if you had already left for the day."

"You didn't even knock. You've been avoiding me for days, and then you slide a note under my door? I thought…" she took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the tension held there. She gestured dismissively. "I don't know what I thought. It doesn't seem to matter anyway."

Patsy glanced around before gently taking Delia by the wrist, guiding her back to her room. Safely behind the closed door, Patsy pulled Delia into her arms, speaking softly. "I'm sorry. I was scared; terrified of you, of myself. I'm sorry."

Delia leaned comfortably into Patsy's taller body, breathing her in. "You do not get to just disappear. Are we clear?"

Patsy nodded against her dark head.

Still wrapped in Patsy's arms, Delia raised the note in her fist. "So, what's this?"

"A few of us are going dancing tonight, and I wondered...if...you might want to come with us."

Delia pulled back enough to meet Patsy's nervous blue eyes, with a tender smile. "Sounds like fun."

Clearing her throat, Patsy's eyes shifting back and forth between Delia's. "Ah...well...lovely. I will stop by around 6. Is that alright?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I need to go, and I'm sure you do, too."

Delia sounded slightly pensive when she softly admitted, "I do."

Pressing red lips to Delia's forehead, Patsy hurriedly rubbed at the mark left behind with her thumb. "Alright, then. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day, Deels."

The door closed, and Delia could feel heart pounding as she raised two fingers to her forehead. She could still feel it there, against her skin, like a brand.

She took a deep breath to clear her head for a day of lectures.

* * *

She was leaning into the mirror applying the finishing touches when Patsy knocked. _Right on time._ "Come in, Pats."

"Just about ready" She commented when the door opened and closed behind her. Glancing at Patsy's reflection in the mirror, she hesitated a moment before dragging her eyes away. "You look lovely."

Patsy fidgeted with her top, blushing slightly. "Thank you, so do you."

Delia turned, suddenly uneasy over the swarm of butterflies in her stomach. "Well, I suppose I'm ready."

"Alright then. I told the gals we'd meet them down at the bus stop." Fingers fidgeting at her sides, Patsy spoke gently. "You really do look beautiful."

Delia gave her a bashful half-smile, hoping her ears weren't nearly as red as they felt.

Reaching for the door, Patsy paused when Delia stepped close, gently touching her arm.

"Thank you...for inviting me. I've been looking forward to this all day." Her fingers slid down to Patsy's hand, before she took a small step back.

"Uh, yes…" Voice cracking, Patsy cleared her throat, and tried again. "Yes...me too. I'm glad you wanted to come with me...us. Come with us. We should probably go."

Introduced to the gals at the bus stop, Delia was quickly accepted as a new member of their pack. Her nerves began to fade the longer they all stood there talking.

Selecting a window seat on the nearly empty bus, Delia worried her lower lip, hoping Patsy would want the seat beside her. But then when it actually happened, when Patsy pressed against her as she sat, Delia's heart rate ticked up several notches. The other girls clustered nearby, chatting merrily, oblivious as Delia tried to rein in her unruly body.

In front of them, a petite redhead — Delia was fairly sure her name was Georgina — turned in her seat, peering at Delia for an uncomfortably long moment, her green eyes glowing with mischief. "So, Delia. It's good to finally put a face to the name. We've heard quite a bit about you. You really are as lovely as Patsy said."

Delia glanced at Patsy who was very stiff, very red and staring intently at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Looking back to the woman in front of her, she flashed a sincere smile. "Um, yes, I'm glad to finally meet you all."

"We've been pestering Patsy to tag along for ages, with no luck. She just sits in her room, claiming too much studying to do. But last night she shocked us all when she immediately said yes. Was that your doing?" Georgina asked, clearly amused.

Patsy had just opened her mouth to defend herself but closed it when Delia subtly touched her arm, squeezing gently and jumping in. "Oh, I'd mentioned to Patsy how I adore dancing, but haven't been in far too long. And how I was in desperate need of an evening of fun. So when you all planned this outing, she invited me."

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say we are glad to have you. Our dear Patsy doesn't socialize very often." Georgina reached over the seat and patted Delia's hand affectionately. "You've been quite good for her. Not just about tonight, either."

From behind them, a brunette leaned her forearms on the back of their seat. This time Delia drew a complete blank on the name. "So Delia, who's your favorite instructor? I'm mad for Dr. Buchanan. All that thick, dark hair…" She feigned a swoon.

Squirming in her seat, Delia's eyes shifted to see Patsy watching her with an unreadable expression. "Uh, yes. He's very handsome. Not really the type that I go for, but I can see how you would find him attractive. He's very...competent."

They were saved from further conversation by the bus arriving at their stop. Hanging back as the others filed out, Patsy lowered her head, mumbling, "Well, that was utterly embarrassing."

Delia chuckled and rubbed Patsy's back affectionately before giving her a gentle push to get her moving. "You're adorable."

Unsurprisingly, they found the dance hall crowded and impossible for them to all stay together, so they split into smaller groups. Patsy claimed Delia as her partner with a firm clasp on her wrist, and the butterflies inside Delia's belly took flight again.

With drinks in hand they circulated, getting a feel for the place. Delia was enjoying the music and lively atmosphere, but Pasty's ramrod straight back and tight lips made it obvious that she was uncomfortable with getting jostled about so Delia navigated them to an empty spot along the wall. From here, they could watch the crowd; leaning into each other and laughing as they invented stories about interesting people they spotted.

* * *

Returning with fresh drinks, Patsy wove her way through the crowd back toward Delia, raising them up to save them from the many elbows she pushed through. Nearing their spot along the wall, she witnessed Delia's genuinely happy smile grow when their eyes met. Her smile was truly infectious, and Patsy felt like she was glowing. "Here we are then" she said, handing Delia her drink.

Delia reached out with both hands, gently brushing the back of Patsy's as she took her glass. "Thank you."

They were sipping their drinks, chatting and laughing when Patsy stiffened at an unfamiliar hand pressing against her lower back. She was physically twirled away from Delia in the midst of their conversation to face a cheeky young man, slightly taller than herself.

"Hello, love! You're a stunner, aren't ya! I've been watching you, and it is far past time for you to dance with me." He moved to wrap his arm around her, but Patsy pushed the hand away, reaching behind herself for Delia's arm, pulling her close.

"This is my very dear friend, Delia. Delia, this is...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Paul"

"Thank you for the invitation, Paul. It's very kind. But I really don't care to leave my friend standing here alone."

He winked and raised a finger. "Don't move." He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Delia leaned her shoulder against the taller woman, "you know, if you want to dance, I don't need a babysitter."

Pasty shook her head, looking out over the crowd, at the couple's dancing. "I do want to dance, just not with him." She responded, then took a sip of her drink.

Delia glanced up at her, brow furrowed. "Who do you..." But her question was cut off when Paul returned, an eager grin on his face.

Patsy groaned inwardly. "Paul, I..."

"Brought a friend for your friend, lovely!" He gestured beside him, but there was no one there. He spun, looking around, then grabbed a young man by the upper arms as he tried to disappear into the crowd, shoving him forward. "This is Ernest, he's shy. Say hello Ernest."

"Hello."

Paul nodded, cocky grin firmly in place. "There's that, then." He held his hand out to Patsy. "Shall we dance?"

Delia's wide blue eyes returned Patsy's questioning look for a long moment. They both shrugged and set their drinks down.

Out on the dance floor, Patsy tried to keep track of Delia. But with the ebb and flow of the dancing crowd, she soon lost sight of her. Craning her neck this way and that, she tried to find her until Paul finally clasped her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

"Your friend's fine. She's in good hands with Ernest, he'll be a proper gentleman. Just like me." He pulled her close, moving with the music. She let herself be led, but her mind was elsewhere.

Paul tried to make conversation. "You know my name, but I don't know yours, yet."

Patsy scanned the crowd over Paul's shoulder. "Patsy," she replied distractedly.

"So, Patsy, tell me. What's a rare creature, such as yourself, doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone. I'm with Delia." Patsy leaned her head back to look Paul directly in his brown eyes. "Remember her?"

He laughed dismissively. "Oh, right. She certainly makes you shine."

Patsy slowed her movements and stepped back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He tried to pull her back in, but she put a hand to his chest. "I just mean...well...she's...you know..."

She shook her head, eyes tightening into a pointed glare. "No, I don't."

Paul waved one hand in the air by his side. "She's just a bit, well, rustic."

Patsy felt as if he had just slapped her. "Rustic? What is wrong with you?"

But before Paul could respond she saw a commotion out of the corner of her eye, and turned in time to see Delia forcefully pushing her way through the crowd, toward the exit.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Patsy immediately moved to follow Delia but Paul grabbed her tightly around the waist, pulling her against him.

"She's a grown woman, love. She'll be fine. Now, where were we?"

Patsy struggled to extricate herself, but his arms held fast. "She's obviously not fine, now let me go!" When Paul refused to release her, she increased her efforts, resorting to a sharp kick to his shin. It worked instantly.

Paul promptly shoved her away, reaching down to rub his injured leg. "Bloody Hell, woman!"

She wasted no more time on him, immediately hurrying toward the exit. Many of the couples on the dance floor had witnessed the altercation and hastily moved out of her way, but she was far too enraged to feel any sense of embarrassment at the attention she had drawn.

Eyes wild, she frantically searched for her friend. Spotting her leaning against a building up the street, head down and arms holding herself tight, Patsy hurried to her. "Deels?"

Delia looked up, tears streaming down her face. Patsy instantly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, rubbing her back.

"He was horrible, Pats. Paul paid him to dance with me. Paid him! He said such filthy things. And his hands..." She trailed off as she tucked her head into Patsy's neck.

As good as it felt to hold Delia close, to inhale the scent of her hair, Patsy was fuming. She pulled out of the embrace and turned back to the club.

"Patsy. Patsy!" Delia grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

Patsy fairly growled her response, pointing a finger sharply in the direction of the offender. "I'm going to wash that young man's mouth out with soap. Followed by a lesson on how to treat a beautiful woman."

Chuckling, Delia scrubbed at her wet cheeks. "No. Let's just go." She tugged on Patsy's arm. "Come on."

Patsy huffed, trying to release a bit of the fury still burning white hot in the pit of her stomach. "The next bus won't come round for a while yet."

Breathing deeply, Delia stretched her arms out at her sides. "Well, it's a lovely evening. And I could do with the stroll."

Patsy smiled affectionately; there wasn't much she could have denied Delia in that moment.

There was no more talk about Paul or Ernest. Instead, they discussed their days, and peered in shop windows at gorgeous garments and shining bobbles — creating stories about where they would wear such stunning outfits. Once, as they passed a book shop, Delia stopped abruptly, reaching out to tap the glass.

"Pats, look." She said when the taller woman had joined her at the window. "Virginia Woolf novels." She glanced up at Patsy, blue eyes dancing with excitement. "She had an...interesting life." She turned back to the books on display. "I have always wanted to read her stories. But she was too controversial, my Mam wouldn't allow it. I would have read them anyway, in secret, if I had found them."

Patsy smiled softly, lightly touching the small of Delia's back. "We'll come back some day, when the shop is open." She was rewarded when Delia's enchanting smile shone back at her.

"I'd like that." She turned and patted Patsy's arm. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

When the dormitory came into sight, Patsy exhaled loudly. "Well, it's been a lovely walk. But I, for one, will be glad to get out of these shoes."

Delia chuckled. "Ditto."

"Would you like to come to my room for a nightcap? No shoes required."

"I would absolutely love to." Delia felt giddy at the invitation, but tried to contain it. She wasn't ready for the evening to be over yet, and apparently, neither was Patsy.

They trudged inside and down the hall. Both groaning deeply when they finally collapsed across the bed.

Patsy was the first to speak. "It's been ages since I have walked so far. I'm afraid I am quite out of shape."

Delia just hummed in agreement. She was lost in the moment: laying shoulder-to-shoulder with Patsy, on her bed, engulfed by the scent of her. She startled when Patsy suddenly sat up, her breath catching when she felt Patsy pat her knee before feeling the bed shift. Opening her eyes, Delia watched her friend move across the room to the wardrobe. She watched as Patsy rummaged around and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass, looking at her apologetically.

"Only one glass I'm afraid. Mind if we share?"

Delia pushed up onto her elbows, and shook her head. "Not at all."

Patsy flashed a mischievous smile, and set the bottle and glass on the desk. "I've an idea." And she turned back to the wardrobe, pulling out a plaid flannel blanket which she spread out on the floor with a flourish. "Toss me those 2 pillows, would you?"

Delia did as requested, tossing one pillow at a time, which Patsy dropped down onto the blanket. She then eyed Patsy with curiosity as she stood with hands on her hips, face screwed up in thought.

Pointing at Delia, she ordered her to "stay put" with a mysterious little grin as she left her own room. Delia did as instructed, chewing her lip while waiting for Patsy who returned several minutes later with a candle in a little glass stand.

Delia raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in question.

Patsy shrugged. "From the emergency supply, in case the power goes out." Setting the candle in the middle of the blanket, she then retrieved the whiskey, glass, and her lighter before settling herself down on one side of the blanket. With a flick, the lighter was lit and she touched it to the candle. "Alright then, Ms Busby. Would you be so kind as to turn off the light and join me down here?"

Delia removed her shoes and sweater, slowly standing from the bed. Her knees were weak, but she wasn't entirely certain it was from the long walk.

With the light off, the soft candlelight turned Patsy into an angel. A whiskey-pouring angel. Getting up onto her knees, Patsy reached for a notebook and a couple pencils from her desk.

"Perhaps we might play a game."

"Game?"

"Of a sort. We each write down a few questions we'd like to ask the other one on slips of paper. Then we fold the slips and mix them up in the center of the blanket here. We take turns drawing a question, it may be your's it may be mine, but we'll both answer. Whoever draws, answers first." She held up the glass. "And, you take a drink before you answer."

Delia swallowed down excited nerves. "This could be interesting."

Patsy held Delia's eyes, which drilled into her core. "Quite the point. Do you want to play?"

Delia's answer came out as a strangled "Yes."

They spent the next few minutes jotting down questions and tearing them off the page.

"That ought to be enough for tonight." Patsy commented, reaching into the pile to mix the little scraps around.

"Who goes first?"

Patsy grinned, handing Delia the glass. "You do."

Delia took a deep breath before reaching into the pile of questions, her hand trembling slightly. She wasn't exactly sure what she was nervous about. Just the intimacy of it all, perhaps.

"Alright, here we go. Starting off easy. Sunrise or sunset?" Delia took a sip, feeling the liquid's relaxing warmth spread through her body. "Sunrises, definitely. The beauty of the day just beginning, the wonder of what it may hold. The opportunity for a new dream to come true." She trailed off, and handed the whiskey glass to Patsy who took her drink.

"Sunsets, for me. It means the day is coming to an end. That whatever wretched things may have happened throughout the day will soon drift away in sleep."

This admission broke Delia's heart. "What if good things happened that day?"

Patsy shrugged. "Then I should have happy dreams." And she reached for the next question. She smiled playfully as she read. "What job would you be terrible at?" Eyes narrowing in thought, she gazed up into the dark. "Fishmonger. No wait, baker. For very different reasons."

Delia laughed along with Patsy, loving the sound of it. "I don't think I could work in a library. I love books. But I couldn't be quiet that long." Again they laughed together as Delia reached for her next question. "Oh, this one's easy, too. What's the luckiest thing that has happened to you?" She paused only a moment to take a sip. "Definitely meeting you." Her eyes danced as she watched Patsy fidget.

"Oh, come on."

"No, I'm completely serious, Pats! But what about you?"

Patsy sighed. "Well you took the best answer. But I did find £1 once when I was younger. I had a grand old time spending it. That was a good day." She grinned, lost in her memory for a moment before she resurfaced and reached for another question. "Place you've always dreamed of visiting." Patsy added a bit more to liquid to the glass after taking another sip. "I've been a lot of places, and seen a lot of things. But I have always wanted to see America. Perhaps New York City. Or San Francisco." She dropped her eyes to the flickering candle flame. "I've heard they are more … open-minded."

"Oh, America, that would be a fantastic adventure. I've always wanted to visit Paris, though. The romanticism, the architecture, the food...especially the desserts." Delia practically moaned at the thought of the decadent desserts. "I think the language is beautiful, too. I know a few words, but not many. Not enough to get by."

"That's fine," Patsy said quietly. "I can speak it...for both of us...when we go...someday."

Delia smiled shyly, her heart racing and she had to clear her throat before she could respond. "That...I...I would like that." She reached for the next question. "Have you ever been in love?" She took a long, deep pull of whiskey, then a ragged breath, and another sip. She could feel warmth radiating from her cheeks, but wasn't entirely sure whether it was the liquor or her answer to the question. Patsy's question. Because Delia certainly hadn't written this question.

Patsy silently raised her eyebrows at her. "Um...yes, well, I thought I was" Delia began, running a finger around the rim of the glass. "It felt real, at the time. My mam said it was wrong when she found us. We weren't doing anything...only laying on my bed holding hands and talking. She screamed and cried, said she knew something sinful had been going on behind her back. It didn't feel wrong, or wicked, to me." Delia grunted and took another sip. "It didn't matter anyway. I was only a plaything, a passing fancy."

"Who was he?"

Delia played with the hem of her dress, hesitating to answer. The words wanted to stick in her throat as she spoke them. "He … was … a … she." Head bowed, her eyes darted across the blanket to Patsy's face, waiting for a reaction. Patsy was just watching her with soft eyes. Delia's heart was pounding so hard she thought it might jump from her chest. And she thought she would pass out from holding her breath waiting for Patsy to say something, anything.

Finally, Patsy spoke carefully, warmly. "Would you do something for me, Deels?"

Delia exhaled and nodded.

"Let your hair down?"

The atmosphere was electric as they watched each other for a long moment before Delia set the glass between them, slowly reached up to pull pin after pin from her hair. Inky tendrils fell, and Patsy was mesmerized. Once all the pins were out, Delia shook her head and ran her fingers through her long, straight hair.

Delia gazed at Patsy long and hard before breaking the silence. "So, what about you? Ever been in love?"

Patsy cleared her throat, "Ahm, no. No one has ever gotten close enough … before."

"Before?"

"Before." Patsy confirmed quietly but did not elaborate before reaching for the next question. "What do people misunderstand about you?" She took her drink. "Probably that I have lived a charmed life. No one else knows about the camps. So all they see is a childhood abroad, expensive boarding schools where I was taught the art of conversation, sitting and walking, even drinking tea like a lady. You know what they don't teach at those schools? How to stop the nightmares. Or how to be vulnerable. How to make friends."

Delia leaned in and reached for Patsy's hand, squeezing. "Patsy, look at you, us, here. This is you being vulnerable, with a friend. They may not teach that, but you are doing it."

Patsy's thumb brushed the back of Delia's hand affectionately. "Because of you, Deels."

Delia shook her head. "Perhaps I encouraged you, but that strength is all your own." Releasing Patsy's hand, she took a drink. "I am sort of the opposite. As soon as I open my mouth, people assume that I am some Welsh bumpkin, with this idea that I have no valuable thought in my head. I have to work twice as hard to gain the respect of my classmates and instructors. Tonight, I just wanted to dance. Not with that goon, but he's just an example. I have thoughts, and desires, and they are as valid as anyone's."

"I know have, Deels, I know you have."

They were looking at each other over the candle flame, the light in their eyes dancing. "You're the only one who has ever truly seen me for me, Pats. No expectations imposed."

Patsy's response was curtailed by a knock at the door. They both looked to the door then back at each other.

"Patsy? Are you there?" Came a voice through the door.

"Cripes" Patsy grunted as she jumped up and flipped the light on. She opened the door just enough to stand in the gap, blocking the smaller woman's visibility into the room. "Hello Margaret. What … what are you … did you have fun … tonight?"

"Where did you and Delia get off to? We were concerned when you weren't there to catch the bus back."

"Oh, well, yes. Delia's dance partner behaved ghastly, so we left and walked back."

"Oh dear, is she alright?"

"Right as rain. We've just been enjoying a night cap."

"She's here?" And with that Margaret pushed her way into the room. Patsy panicked, what would Margaret would think of the blanket and candle set out on the floor. And the pillows! But when she turned, Delia was relaxing on the bed, sipping whiskey calmly with a not-so-innocent gleam in her eye. And while there was a faint hint of a snuffed candle in air, the evidence of their evening had disappeared.

"Hello Margaret. I hope you had a lovely evening."

"I did, I did. But what about you?"

Delia waved a hand. "Oh, he was a cad." Blue eyes cut to Patsy and back to Margaret. "They can't all be tall, blonde charmers, can they?"

Margaret, oblivious, sighed. "No, I suppose not. Well, it's almost curfew, and my feet are throbbing. Goodnight you two."

Patsy ushered Margaret out with goodnight wishes, then collapsed back against the door. When their eyes met, they burst out laughing. Delia set the glass on the floor before getting up and crossing the room to stand in front of Patsy.

"You have turned a crummy evening into an absolutely delightful one." She reached up, cupping Patsy's cheek affectionately. "Thank you." Stretching up, she kissed Patsy's her other cheek. Dropping back onto her heels a moment later, her thumb caressed Patsy's soft skin. Patsy simply looked at her, blinking wide eyes.

Delia stretched up again, pressing her lips lightly to one corner of Patsy's mouth. She lingered only a moment before pulling away, again.

The air between them grew thick. Their breathing heavy. When Patsy's tongue slipped out to wet parched lips, Delia's eyes were drawn to her perfect mouth. She was pulled in once more. This kiss was brief, but firm and unmistakable for what it was.

Patsy was paralyzed: with fear, excitement, desire, wonder, and more fear. But seeing Delia's rapidly growing concern freed her. Her hands moved to grasp Delia's hips and she spun them around to press Delia against the door. One hand moving slowly, deliberately to feel the heat of Delia's neck, fingertips ghosting across her jaw, to her cheek. Her thumb caressing Delia's lips. Patsy was in a trance, like she was watching someone else do these things. She had never dared dream that she would find someone that made her feel this way, someone who could break down her walls, someone that she was able to reach out and touch. And when she felt Delia's hands on her back, pulling her close, she dipped her head.

Her lips moved over Delia's, slowly at first, gentle and whisper-soft, hesitant and nervous. The feel of Delia responding made her heart race. Confidence growing, Patsy slid a hand to the back of Delia's head, fingers threading through silky hair, holding her close, deepening the kiss.

Delia moaned as Patsy's tongue delicately tasted her lips. She felt, more than heard, Patsy's sigh when their tongues met. It was amazing, and intense, and continued for ages.

They were both panting when they broke apart, Patsy leaning her forehead against Delia's, basking in the euphoria for a moment. "That was..."

"Unexpected?"

Patsy chuckled deep in her chest. "Well, yes. Quite."

"Welcomed?"

"Absolutely"

"Amazing?"

"Definitely. But, I was going to say, that was brave."

Delia was puzzled. "Brave?"

Patsy lifted her head, eyes memorizing Delta's flawless features. "Kissing me. First. Taking that very scary leap."

Delia shrugged, nonchalant. "I was fairly certain I knew how you felt."

"Still, it was brave. And I am very glad you did." She dipped her head and captured Delia's lips again, firmer this time. Eager. Now that she had tasted them, she knew she would never get enough.

The kiss became heated very quickly. Delia was completely caught up in the moment, in the intense feelings she was experiencing from head-to-toe. She had been drawn to this woman from the very first moment, but never had she expected this to actually happen. She was absolutely consumed by it all, and protested momentarily when Patsy pulled away. But when she felt the heat and pressure of Patsy's mouth move along her jaw and down her neck, she couldn't contain the low moan. Especially when Patsy tugged lightly at her hair, pulling her head to the side, exposing more skin.

"Oh dear god" Delia gasped, fingers clenching into the material of Patsy's top.

Patsy was utterly lost in Delia's scent, the taste of her skin, the sounds she was making, the feel of her hands clasping desperately at her back.

Laughter and a door slamming in the hall intruded into Delia's thoughts, trying to remind her of something. It seemed like it was probably important, but Patsy was all she could think about. But when another loud voice on the other side of the door said goodnight, she remembered. "Curfew" She whispered raggedly.

"What?" Patsy asked into Delia's ear, all breathy and husky.

"Aahhhmmmm" Delia breathed out through tight lips. "Curfew. Margaret knows I'm here."

Patsy braced her hands against the door on either side of Delia's head and buried her face into Delia's neck, breathing heavily, trying to collect her wits. After a moment she stood and kissed Delia's lips gently before stepping back.

Delia reached out and clasped their hands. She spoke quickly, her voice breaking. "Patsy, I don't WANT to go. I just think..."

"No, you're right. You ought to go. We need to be careful." She raised Delia's hands, kissing each in turn.

Delia gathered her belongings, turning back to look at Patsy rather shyly. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She didn't want to seem needy, but she actually WAS feeling slightly needy.

Patsy reached out to caress her arms. She leaned in to kiss Delia's lips softly, mumbling "Absolutely" between kisses.

When Patsy stepped away, Delia's eyes remained closed and she took a deep, cleansing breath. "Alright, well, goodnight then, Pats."

Patsy smiled, "Goodnight, Deels."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

When she awoke the next morning, Delia was all smiles. With nothing planned until the afternoon, she'd had a bit of a lie-in. Inhaling deeply, she slowly stretched, moaning deep in her chest. Finally sighing in satisfaction, she tossed off the covers, humming happily as she gathered her robe and other bathroom items before heading off for a shower.

* * *

 **Upon returning, squeaky-clean and wrapped in her robe, she began pulling clothes out for the day. Still humming tunelessly, she noticed a small pink flower had been placed on her pillow next to a folded note. For a long moment she simply stared, frozen and unblinking. Hesitantly, she reached out to pick up the delicate flower, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the soft, sweet scent. Looking down at the note, she swallowed her rising anxiety. Was it a "last night was a colossal mistake" note? Of course, there was a pretty little flower, but it could be a conciliatory flower.**

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Busby. You're being ridiculous." She mumbled as she took a deep breath, reaching for the paper. The handwriting was as elegant and graceful as Patsy.

 _Good morning D,_

 _Very sorry I missed you._

 _I was wondering if you'd like_

 _to see a movie with me tonight?_

 _If so, meet me out_

 _front of the dorm at 6:30._

 _I hope you have a wonderful day._

 _Yours truly,_

 _~P_

Delia sat on her bed and ran a finger across each letter, imagining she could feel a connection with the writer. She had a sense of contentment holding the note and flower.

"Well..." she said to her empty room and sniffed the flower again, "looks as though I am seeing a movie tonight."

* * *

 **Delia stood in the middle of her room chewing a thumbnail, staring at the bed covered with outfits. She held one against herself, trying to imagine if Patsy would like her in it. Then lay it down and pick up another.**

Finally, she narrowed it down to two options, a purple and a teal. She was tapping her chin with one finger when she rolled her eyes. She was being absurd. So she settled on the teal...no wait, the purple...no, the teal. Definitely the teal.

With the decision made, she tidied up and began getting ready; taking great care with every article of clothing she put on, with her hair, with her makeup and the perfume she dabbed lightly behind each ear. She paused a moment, blushing before placing a dab along the modest bit of décolletage she showed. With an embarrassed giggle at herself, she slipped her shoes on, taking a final moment to inspect herself in the mirror, fussing insecurely with her outfit.

"I should have picked the purple" she huffed and shrugged before heading out.

Walking down the hall, Delia could hardly breathe, and felt foolish for it. It was only Patsy, after all, and it was only a movie. Although this felt so much more than _only_ a movie. This was a date. A date. A date. A date. The words echoing through her mind. _How had this happened?_ Who knows how these things ever happened for anyone? But she and Patsy HAD found each other. And this WAS a date.

So, she took a deep breath, pushing through the door where she saw Patsy standing on the sidewalk, watching the sky. Delia paused a moment to observe the statuesque blonde in a pressed white button up with her collar pulled high. And blue and white plaid trousers, which looked phenomenal on her long legs.

The sound of the heavy door banging shut behind Delia turned Patsy's head. Smiling eagerly at each other, Patsy began to say something but stopped when she glanced over Delta's shoulder, the door had opened again releasing several more young women. Instead, Patsy guided Delia to begin walking toward the bus stop.

A high pitched, nasally voice called out behind them and Delia groaned softly. Affixing a charming smile Delia turned. "Hello Grace. Have you met my friend Patsy yet?"

Grace held her hand out, which Patsy politely shook. "No, I have not. Patsy, nice to meet you. So, where are you gals off to this evening?"

Patsy let Delia take the lead.

"To see a movie."

"Fun! You look lovely, Delia. Don't you think so, Patsy?"

Delia glanced at Patsy with a nervous half-smile: nervous about how Patsy would handle this moment, and nervous to find out what she really did think. But Patsy just smiled warmly, her eyes dancing.

"Yes, Grace, she really does look absolutely beautiful. Teal suits you, Deels."

Delia returned the affectionate smile, feeling her ears heating up and her heart swelling.

"So Delia, who are you dolled up for? Are you seeing someone special?"

Delia tried with all her might to keep her eyes from wandering to Patsy. "Actually, yes I am. A tall, smooth talking blonde with blue eyes I could drown in."

Grace was grinning ear-to-ear. "You sound downright smitten!"

Delia's pulse was racing. "I am, Grace. I really am." Losing the struggle, she cast a sideways glance to Patsy whose gaze was focused directly at the sidewalk.

Grace leaned in conspiratorially, "have you kissed yet?"

Delia started at the question, her mouth opening and closing in momentary panic, not at all certain how to handle this. Adding to her discomfort, she could feel Patsy's eyes watching her. She finally decided to go with the truth. A version of it anyway. "Uhm, well yes, actually. And it was...amazing. No, that doesn't even begin to adequately describe it. Grace, it was...breathtaking." Patsy snorted and started coughing, waving a hand to indicate she was fine.

"Well, Delia, he sounds perfect. And if he has a brother, or even a distant cousin, remember that I'm available. Anyway, have a good evening you two."

"You too, Grace."

Back on their way to the bus stop, Delia was grinning. "That felt quite good."

"You did seem to be having a bit of fun with her."

Delia stopped in her tracks and reached out to take the taller woman's arm but pulled back. "Pats, I was not making sport. It was only the truth, and it felt good to share it...no matter what her assumptions are."

Patsy was biting her bottom lip as she watched the bus pull up to the stop. "And the bit about kissing?"

Delia smirked at her. "Yes, that too. Although I didn't tell her what you did to me. How you turned my legs to rubber and how I can't stop thinking about you."

Most of the people had filed onto the bus so they halted their conversation, taking their places at the end of the line. Patsy leaned over Delia's shoulder and whispered, "rubber, hey?"

"Behave" scolded the smaller woman, although she couldn't help but grin as she found a pair of empty seats.

They made small talk, discussing how their days had been. Innocent topics of conversation while their shoulders, hips and thighs pressing together triggered far from innocent thoughts. When Patsy reached up and over Delia's head to pull the cord signaling their stop she whispered in Delia's ear, "you smell incredible" causing Delia's heart to skip.

Inside the practically empty theatre, Patsy touched Delia's lower back briefly, guiding her into the back row. Settling into their seats, Patsy was distracted watching Delia slowly cross her legs and adjust her skirts.

Catching Patsy staring at her legs gave Delia a heated, giddy feeling which she chased by reaching down to her ankle and slowly running her finger tips up her calf until they disappeared beneath her skirt. Her heart flip-flopped when Patsy unconsciously licked her lips.

"Patsy." She whispered, trying to get the other woman's attention.

"Hmm?" Patsy brought her eyes up to see Delia smirking at her. "What?"

Delia chuckled and shook her head, "Nothing."

Patsy gave her a sheepish smile before glancing around them. "I've been a nervous wreck all day, you know. Completely distracted."

"Oh? Why?"

Patsy looked at the enchanting woman beside her, trying to determine if she was being teased. But there was only interest in those dazzling blue eyes. The intensity with which Delia looked at her both embarrassed and emboldened her. "You." She whispered it, almost a strangled sound. She cleared her throat and tried again. "You. I couldn't stop thinking about...last night. My hands would shake and I was utterly clumsy. I received quite a stern lecture from the head matron because of you."

Delia couldn't stop the smile, or the blush, that formed.

"Also," Patsy continued shyly, "I wasn't sure you would be free this evening, or if you'd had...second thoughts..." she lowered her voice even more, "about this." She waved a hand between them.

"There isn't much that could have kept me away tonight, Pats." Delia's eyes fairly glowed with such warmth and sincerity that Patsy's hands twitched to reach out and touch Delia's face, to pull her close, to taste her lips again. But a cough nearby broke the spell and they both looked away.

Further conversation was halted when the lights dimmed and the film began to play. The ladies naturally leaned toward each other in the darkness, sharing the armrest, hands brushing in what would seem innocent contact to any outside observers but felt far from innocent to the two of them.

They sat for some time, watching the film, when Delia felt Patsy's pinky finger cover and caress her own. She desperately wanted to lay her head on Patsy's shoulder, kiss her neck, feel Patsy's arm curl around her. But holding pinkies would do for now. It was such a small thing, but it meant everything to Delia; it was exciting and comforting and daring and promising.

Focusing on the movie was becoming increasingly difficult: sitting so close but not close enough, inhaling the other's scent. Both women found themselves restless and squirming in their seats, crossing and uncrossing their legs.

Delia heard a noise off to her left which drew her attention. Her glance in that direction turned into watching a couple make out. She turned to Patsy, squeezing her pinky to get her attention. When Patsy looked at her, Delia directed her gaze back to the couple, pointing them out to Patsy with her eyes. They both watched for a long, jealous moment, before regarding each other; the space between them thick with desire.

Delia leaned in and whispered very softly, "do you want to go back to my room?"

Patsy released a rush of air. "Yes."

Delia grinned. "Now?"

The blonde immediately answered by getting up from her seat and moving toward the aisle.

* * *

 **With the bus full-to-bursting, Delia found herself standing, gripping a rail in the not-so-unpleasant position of being pressed tightly against Patsy. She found she needed to keep her eyes closed because each time she glanced at the stunning woman, mere inches away, she felt her restraint slip a little more. It was difficult enough leaning and grinding into each other as the bus took turns and hit bumps. She could feel Patsy's breath on her cheek when they were thrown together, feel the heat of her body.**

By the time they finally reached their stop, they were both extremely keyed up; Delia practically panting and Patsy's knuckles white for clenching the rail.

When several other women exited the bus, also heading back to the dorm, Delia attempted to make casual conversation.

"What did you think of the movie, Pats?"

"It was quite..." she paused a moment thinking for the right word, "exciting."

Delia glanced up at the blonde and smirked. "Yes, it was. Would you care to stop by for a nightcap?"

"You know, Deels. That sounds like an excellent way to close out the evening."

Walking down the hall, side by side, it felt like everyone they passed knew what they were thinking, what they were. When they finally reached her door, Delia stepped inside and turned back to see Patsy hesitate in the doorway. Delia gave her a soft smile and held out her hand, "It's alright, Pats."

Patsy expelled a shuddering breath and stepped forward, taking the offered hand. Delia closed the door quietly and stepped close to the taller woman, gently taking both of her hands. "Do you want to be here?"

Patsy took a deep breath and released one of Delia's hands to caress her arm from wrist to shoulder and back down, feeling the realness of the woman before her. "More than anything." Her voice sounded choked, difficult for her to admit aloud, yet her hand slid back up Delia's arm and continued across her shoulder to her neck. "I'm just...scared."

"What are you scared of?"

Patsy cupped Delia's cheek, speaking slowly, full of resolution. "You. This. Us. I've spent so many years denying this part of myself. And now, here it is, looking back at me. It's terrifying."

Delia smiled softly, gazing intently into Patsy's fearful blue eyes. Holding those eyes, she reached up to cover the hand on her cheek, pressing her lips to Patsy's wrist, then her palm. She held Patsy's hand, slowly stepping backward and pulling the nervous woman across the room.

When Delia felt the bed against the back of her legs, she released Patsy's hand and laid down, situating herself on her side facing Patsy. "Come here" she spoke softly, patting the space in front of her.

Patsy's breath caught in her throat as she looked down at Delia there on the bed, gazing up at her with desire. A part of her wanted to run, but another part of her craved the taste and feel of the other woman's lips.

With quiet patience, Delia watched Patsy battle herself. Taking a shuttering breath, Patsy finally put a knee on the bed and slowly lowered herself to face Delia.

They lay there, silently studying each other for several minutes, breathing the air between them. Delia would wait and let the skittish blonde take the lead, allow her to move at her own pace. Which she did when she finally reached out to touch Delia's face with a feather light caress. Her fingertips memorizing Delia's eyebrows, cheeks, nose, chin, and to the lips she had spent all day thinking about. She gasped when those lips parted and the tip of a warm tongue flicked across the pad of her thumb, and she inexplicably found herself sliding that thumb into Delia's hot mouth. Her eyes closed and she moaned deep in her throat when Delia gently bit down; it felt like an electric current ran from her thumb directly to her core and she could hardly breathe.

She couldn't take it a moment longer and stopped resisting. Leaning in, she slipped her hand around to cup the back of Delia's neck, pulling her close. Their lips connected, moving hungrily against each other. When their tongues met and danced, they moaned. Passionate sparks reigniting the fire between them that had continued to smolder from the previous night.

Without breaking contact with Delia's sweet lips, Patsy raised up on an elbow to lean over her. Gently pressing a hand to the other woman's shoulder, she encouraged her to lay back. Delia easily complied, hands pulling Patsy against her, and hummed in satisfaction at the feel of the blonde's body partially resting on top of her.

Their kiss deepened, fire spreading through their bodies. Hands were everywhere, feeling hot skin through clothing. Patsy didn't even realize her leg had pressed between the other woman's legs until Delia gasped against her lips. She kissed and nipped down Delia's jaw, below her ear, down her neck, biting and sucking gently at her pulse point. Delia's head tipped back, a hand tangling in Patsy's hair holding her close, encouraging her.

"You really do smell amazing." Patsy's voice was thick and husky. She licked the dip at the base of Delia's throat.

"Pats." Delia spoke, breathless. When there was no response, she tried again. "Darling."

Patsy raised her head and smiled at the term of endearment. Delia returned the smile before surging forward to capture her mouth in another searing kiss.

This time when Delia ran a hand down Patsy's back, she discovered that her shirt had come untucked, exposing the tender flesh of her lower back. She had just began to let her fingers explore when Patsy suddenly broke the kiss and grabbed the wandering hand, stilling it. She was breathing heavy, her eyes dark with desire as she looked down at the woman below her.

They just stared at each other for several long moments until Patsy shifted to rest her head on Delia's chest, an arm draped across her waist. She could hear the pounding heart beneath her ear. Delia held her with no questions; she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Patsy in her arms.

After a while Patsy spoke, "I should probably go. Although, I am quite certain I could sleep better right here than I have in a very, very long time. The sound of your heart, the feel of your arms...I feel safe."

Delia let go of Patsy with one arm to intertwine their fingers. "You are safe, Pats. I know we need to be careful, but you are safe with me." She raised Patsy's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Lifting her head, Patsy pressed a final kiss to Delia's lips and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She sat there gathering the strength to leave Delia. With a sigh, she got up. At the door she looked back to the bed; Delia was laying there watching her, looking disheveled and well kissed.

Patsy groaned and turned back to the door.

"Goodnight, Pats."

The blonde paused with the door half open. "Goodnight, Deels. Sweet dreams."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

An exhausted Patsy and her fellow nurses waited outside the charge nurse's office for the daily announcements and duty assignments. She had lain awake most of the night reliving the evening before, afraid she had ruined any chance she may have had with Delia. It had all been so overwhelming and she had run from it.

As always, just as the large black hand on the noisy hallway clock clunked to seven o'clock the door swung open, jarring Patsy back to the present. The stern, older woman marched out of her small, but tidy, office; steel grey hair pulled back into a tight bun.

Never one for pleasantries, Nurse Watson started directly into announcements. "Alright ladies," she began, peering at her clipboard through glasses perched on the end of her nose. "Prepare yourselves for a challenging day."

Brows furrowed and silent words were mouthed as Patsy and the others glanced anxiously at each other.

"The first year students will be here shortly to shadow you on your rounds."

Patsy's heart jumped as Nurse Watson handed a small sheaf of papers to the young woman nearest to her. "They have been divided up into groups. It doesn't matter which of you gets what group, so please just take one and pass them on."

Trying to stifle the giddy, nervous laughter threatening to bubble up, Patsy watched as the shrinking stack of papers made its way around to her.

"Now, a few items. Remember that these are first years. Do not let them touch anything, that will come later in the year for them." She glanced around. "Simply discuss the patients and their symptoms, diagnoses and treatments. And demonstrate your regular duties and responsibilities."

Patsy barely heard a word as she finally received her group and anxiously scanned the names.

Disappointment washed over her.

 _Of course._ The odds had definitely not been in her favor.

Not-so-subtly craning her neck, she attempted to read the names on the lists of the women around her.

"Also, keep a tight rein on any giggling and shenanigans that may take place among the girls. This is a male ward, and they need to learn professionalism. No matter what. Finally…" she paused. The uncomfortable silence grew thicker until Patsy finally took notice and glanced up to find herself pinned by Nurse Watson's icy gaze.

"Finally," Nurse Watson continued, "do not let this interfere with your duties, nor the quality of your care. I understand that you will most likely fall behind in your schedule, and it will not be held against you. However, you still will be expected to complete your rounds."

A quiet tension met her final remark, and Patsy knew the dismayed grumbling would begin the moment Nurse Watson had left.

"Are there any questions?" The austere woman waited only a moment before returning to her office and shutting the door. At the click of the latch, clusters promptly formed and quiet voices bemoaned frustrations.

"Can you believe this?"

"I'm supposed to see Charles tonight!"

"Why didn't she warn us?"

"Today is going to be a drag."

While the others mourned the cancellation of plans, Patsy moved amongst them searching each list until she found the right one. Her excitement quickly fizzled when she realized exactly who held the paper. Elspeth Dawson was simply awful; she was the surliest, most cantankerous gossipmonger of Patsy's classmates. And now Patsy had to try to convince her to switch groups without appearing too eager. She needed to avoid any undue Elspeth-interest.

Taking a deep breath, Patsy tried to sound friendly and dug deep for her most genial smile. "Elspeth, hello! Bad news about our shift, hey? Shame. Look, I was wondering if you would switch groups with me?" She clenched her jaw and mentally rolled her eyes at herself; her rushed, excited words dripped with desperation. And now she could only watch as Elspeth's eyes grew wide and her hands clutched the paper protectively to her chest.

"What? No. Why?" Just as Pasty had expected, Elspeth was prickly and took a quick glance at her list before crushing it back to her chest. "Why?" She repeated, eyes narrowing.

"I…" Patsy paused a moment. She knew this would be a struggle, but a half formed idea popped into her head. Leaning in close, she whispered secretively, "There's a name on my list I would rather avoid."

That got the reaction Patsy had hoped for as Elspeth grinned and leaned in eagerly. Her animated eyes dancing at the prospect of hearing some juicy news. "Who?"

Patsy waved the question away. "It doesn't matter."

"Well you HAVE to at least tell me what happened!"

Stalling for time to invent some sort of acceptably colorful story, Patsy cast her eyes around them with great dramatics as if to ensure they wouldn't be overheard. "Fine. Well, the short version is that one day I turned a corner on my way back from the market to find this horrible person kissing the young man I was seeing."

Hoping the fabricated story would work, Patsy waited.

Elspeth took the paper from Patsy's hand and studied the names as if she expected one to jump out as the culprit. Finally she nodded. "I'll switch with you, but you have to do something for me."

Trying not to seem overly enthusiastic, Patsy's voice was tight and nearly squeaked when she said "Anything."

Crossing her arms, Elspeth's demeanor grew blatantly arrogant; she had something Patsy wanted and she knew it. "I'll switch with you if you take a month of my enema duties."

Patsy recoiled. "A month! Absolutely not. That's ridiculous. A week at the most."

Elspeth shrugged and handed over her group. "Fine."

Patsy's body buzzed from head to toe as she looked at Delia's name on her new list.

* * *

Raised, excited voices pulled Patsy away from her folding tasks in the linen closet. With an eager grin and little a hop-skip step, she hurried down the hallway. Her grin turned into a bashful smile when she spotted Delia already watching her with her own shy smile.

Clearing her throat, Patsy pulled her eyes away at the sound of Nurse Watson's door opening.

"Alright ladies," she began, but the commotion was too great so she clapped twice. The quick, sharp snaps cut through the noise and silence immediately fell.

"Thank you. Now, as you know, you are here to shadow and learn." Her steely gaze pinned several of the louder girls, "That means, open ears and closed mouths." Satisfied that her message had been received, she moved on. "You've been split into smaller groups and an on-duty nurse will be taking responsibility for you."

She turned to Patsy and her fellow nurses. "Gather your groups and go over what was discussed this morning. If you have any questions, I will be in my office." She turned and left them to it.

Each on-duty nurse took turns reading the names off her list, gathering her group and moving away. When it was Patsy's turn, she stared intently at the paper, reading off each name until the very end when she lifted her eyes to Delia's and said "Delia Busby."

Delia tried to contain her smile, but it leaked out through her eyes.

Patsy had never looked forward to a long day so much in her life.

* * *

They had been at it for a little over an hour when Patsy stopped outside the door of the next patient on their round. She had wondered it would feel weird with Delia there watching her, but it wasn't. It was nice having her nearby, hearing her voice, chatting with her and the rest of the group. The bundled anxiety from the night before was slowly unknotting with every warm look Delia passed her way.

"Alright Ms. Abernathy. You're up." Laura Abernathy took the patient folder from Patsy and cleared her throat.

"Thomas Darnly. 31. Seems he has an infection in his right leg. Dr. Pendleton has him on antibiotics and morphine."

Patsy nodded when Laura looked up from the folder, her hands behind her back. "Is that all?"

Laura made an uncertain face. "Yes?" When Patsy just stared back at her she changed her response to "No?"

Another student raised her hand, waiting for Patsy to nod at her. "Does this patient have a history?"

Patsy smiled at her. "Very good. Would you read his file and give the group a summary?"

After spending a few moments reading through the file, the student sighed. Her voice was sober when she spoke. "Mr Darnly is a former Sergeant. An injury cost him his right leg below the knee and he has frequent infections at the amputation site. It also says that he has spells of madness and advises caution."

Patsy looked back to Laura, and then scanned the faces of the rest of the group. "The history paints quite a different picture of the patient than the treatment notes alone, don't you think?"

The women all nodded, Delia practically glowing at Patsy.

"After caring for Mr. Darnly multiple times, I've come to realize his so-called _spells of madness_ are triggered when he is startled. I haven't dealt with others like Mr. Darnly, but be mindful around patients that present with such episodes."

Pointing to the supplies on the cart in front of the semi-circle of students, Patsy continued. "This morning I will be taking and recording Mr. Darnly's vitals as well as changing his bandages and checking the infection area."

Another student raised her hand. "Yes, Ms…" Patsy trailed off, having forgotten the young woman's name.

"Violet Baker."

Patsy nodded. "Ms. Baker. You have a question?"

"Yes. Why aren't we changing the bedding? Isn't that an important part of the patient's daily care? That's what we've been told, anyway."

"That's partially true. Bedding cleanliness is important to patient health. Each time a patient is visited, his bedding is inspected. If it is necessary, bedding and hospital gown are changed and the patient is washed. Otherwise, the bedding is changed every other day. Today is not a scheduled day for changing Mr. Darnly's bedding, unless necessary of course." Patsy looked around at the faces staring back at her. "Any other questions?"

The young women shook their heads, glancing at each other for reassurance.

Patsy took a breath and nodded. "Alright. Let's go in. He really is a very nice man. Just remember, remain calm and quiet."

Patsy turned and opened Mr. Darnly's door.

The man in the bed looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "Nurse Mount! Aren't you looking lovely this morning." He looked at the women gathered in the doorway behind Patsy. "And you brought some beautiful friends I see."

Patsy returned his smile. "Good morning, Mr. Darnly. I have some visiting nursing students with me today. Do you mind if they come in to observe?"

His open, warm smile turned slightly little nervous. "Well, I suppose they do need to learn. My leg...it won't upset them, will it?"

Patsy touched his arm gently, her eyes steady and understanding. "No, Mr. Darnly. It won't upset them."

He nodded, placing a piece of paper into the book and setting it on the table beside the bed. "Very well then."

Patsy motioned for the young women to enter the room. They crowded along the far wall, where they could all see but remain out of the way.

Patsy began her duties, giving a running commentary of everything she was doing. From time to time a hand would raise and a question would be quietly asked. Despite Patsy's assurances to Mr. Darnly, she was a little anxious about changing the bandages in front of the group, but not a single observer made a sound.

They were nearly finished with Mr. Darnly's care when Patsy looked to Laura. "Ms. Abernathy. Would you please take care of the bedpan as I showed you all earlier?"

Laura nodded and moved forward slowly, almost comically slowly. But as she turned to leave, her foot caught on the leg of the bed and she stumbled, dropping the bedpan. The clang of the pan hitting the tile floor rang out, as well as the reflexive screams from several young women getting splashed with the contents.

To Patsy, the moment was simultaneously frustratingly slow motion, and happened too fast to react.

In the blink of an eye, Mr. Darnly was out of the bed, grabbing his water glass and smashing it on the edge of the night stand, leaving him with a wicked weapon. Before Patsy could even register that he was behind her, he had one hand clamped tight over her mouth with the other holding the jagged glass to her throat. She could feel it press into her, the skin starting to split.

The room was silent for a moment before Mr. Darnly began ranting nonsense.

Patsy could feel his palm beginning to sweat against her mouth, his breath was hot and ragged against her ear. Her eyes were locked on Delia, who stared back with wide, terrified eyes.

Someone needed to take control of this situation, and Delia wasn't going let it be anyone but herself. She took a small, slow step forward and turned to the other young women, speaking softly. "One by one, everyone step out slowly. Get help. Tell them to come in carefully. You hear? Carefully." She turned back to focus solely on Mr. Darnly and Patsy. She held her arms slightly out to the side, palms forward to show she held nothing. The trail of blood running down Patsy's milky white throat made her chest ache.

"Sergeant Darnly," she began quietly, "my name is Delia. You are in a London hospital."

"Liar!" His eyes were wild and unfocused. Sweat beading on his forehead.

Delia shook her head. "I know it's confusing. You were unconscious when you were rescued. And now you are awake, in London."

He hesitated. "Rescued?"

Delia nodded and shuffled forward the tiniest bit. "Yes. You are in the hospital."

He glanced around, only half seeing reality. He whispered, "You're all liars. It's another trick" but his words sounded confused.

Patsy could feel his tight grip on her mouth beginning to loosen, ever so slightly, but the glass shard against her neck was still a threat to any movement.

Delia continued speaking, her calm voice was gentle and sincere. "Sergeant Darnly, that is my very dear friend you are hurting. She is your friend, too. Nurse Patsy Mount." His eyes flickered with a hint of recognition.

"Nurse Mount." His voice changed ever so slightly from the panicked anger a moment ago. "You...you brought me lemonade?"

Patsy made a tiny nod, eyes squeezed tight at the sting of the glass. But it was enough for him to release his hand from her mouth, moving to grip her shoulder instead.

"Nurse Mount." He repeated. "Are you real?"

She whispered, "Yes."

"I'm in London?"

"Yes."

Delia took another slow step forward. "Do you think you could let Nurse Mount go? You're hurting her."

"Hurting her?"

"Yes. There is blood running down her neck. She doesn't deserve this. She is your friend. Aren't you Nurse Mount?"

"Yes." Patsy's voice was strained in pain and fear. She cleared her throat and repeated herself. "Yes, Sergeant Darnly. I bring you lemonade. And books. There is one on the table now."

When he turned to look, the hand on her shoulder dropped and Patsy slowly turned away from the weapon and took several steps back from him. She raised a hand to her throat, covering the wound as Delia moved in front of her, guarding her should he lunged forward. But he only leaned against the bed as they backed out of the room and several men rushed in.

In the hall, Patsy was surrounded by fellow nurses and students, all chattering and buzzing at her. Nurse Watson's stern voice hushed the noise. "Nurse Mount, I have questions for you about what just happened." Her eyes softened at the blood on Patsy's neck. "But let's get you taken care of first."

Delia quickly stepped forward. "May I do that, Nurse Watson?"

The head nurse peered at Delia for a moment and looked back to Patsy. "Are you comfortable with that Nurse Mount?"

Patsy nodded, trying not to look too eager.

Nurse Watson nodded once and then turned to the rest of the young women and ordered them to follow her.

Delia gently took Patsy's elbow, speaking softly. "Where should we go, Pats?"

Patsy was trembling, but Delia's warm, firm hand on her arm helped to ground her. "The supply room down the hall, I suppose."

In the small room, Delia softly shut the door, giving them privacy to talk freely.

With a hand on Patsy's shoulder, Delia urged her to sit on a stool, then she sank to her knees in front of Patsy. They were both silent, staring at one another before Patsy began to cry. Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy, silently holding her until the tears slowed. Leaning back, Delia wiped at Patsy's wet cheeks with her thumbs. "Oh, Pats…" she trailed off.

Patsy turned to press a kiss into each of Delia's palms before pulling the hands down and holding them tightly in her lap. "You were amazing in there."

Delia shook her head. "I was so scared I was going to say the wrong thing. But I couldn't not say anything, either."

"I know."

Delia pushed herself up with the help of Patsy's knees. She gathered supplies and began tending to Patsy's neck. "It's stopped bleeding."

Patsy nodded.

They were quiet as Delia cleaned the dried blood from the wound and Patsy's neck. Then she leaned down and gently kissed it. Patsy's breath caught. Delia kissed slightly higher on the creamy neck.

Patsy spoke. "I'm sorry I left last night."

Delia stood up and continued caring for the wound. She responded with a quiet reassurance. "Sweetheart, no. You did nothing wrong. I didn't mean to push you." Patsy turned toward her, the bandage only half on. "Patience Mount! Hold still."

Instead Patsy stood and reached up to hold Delia's face, looking directly into her blue eyes, into her soul.

"You didn't push me. I wanted to be there. I just got scared for a moment. It's just new."

Delia nodded.

Patsy leaned in and brushed her lips across Delia's before whispering, "I was so afraid." Delia began to speak but Patsy cut her off. "I was afraid I had ruined my chance with you."

Delia's eyebrows furrowed and her head jerked back slightly. "What? Why would you even think that?"

Patsy pressed her forehead to Delia's. "Because I'm kind of skittish."

Delia tilted her head and kissed Patsy more firmly. Caressing her face with just her fingertips. "How do you feel when you see me?"

"Like the sun is exploding in my chest."

Delia smiled, and kissed Patsy again. "Do you want to run away from me right now?"

Patsy shook her head, and whispered. "No."

"Then sit down and let me finish my job"

Just as Patsy sat back down and Delia resumed her bandaging, the door opened and Nurse Watson walked in.

"Nurse Mount. Please come to my office when Ms. Busby is done. Then you will be relieved of your duties for the rest of the day."

Patsy's voice was hopeful as she asked "Can Ms. Busby also be released to escort me back to my room?"

Nurse Watson's voice was emotionless when she responded. "I am sure you can find your own way there." She continued to stand there in the doorway, watching and waiting for Delia to finish. "Very well, let's go. Ms. Busby. Please find another group and continue with your day."

Patsy and Delia exchanged glances as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Shuffling into her room that night, utterly exhausted, Delia collapsed onto her bed. But the unexpected hard lump in the middle of her back had her rolling off. Throwing back the blanket she found a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

She figured it must be from Patsy, to have been hidden that way, but she couldn't imagine what it could be. Sitting cross legged on her mussed bed, she tore the paper open to find Patsy's thoughtful gift. It broke the dam that had been holding back the intense emotions of the day.

In her hands she held Orlando by Virginia Woolf.

Flipping through the pages, she found a note.

"D ~

What a day.

I didn't quite go straight back to my

room as I was instructed to do.

I hope you like this book.

I did risk Nurse Watson's ire for it, after all.

Don't stay up all night reading.

Get some rest.

Yours

~P"

Delia smiled and clutched the note and book to her chest and curled up on her bed, the warmth of her feelings for Patsy flowing through her.

To be continued...


End file.
